I'm not a kid anymore!
by Turtler-Pomf
Summary: Lumina was just a kid when her babysitter, Serah looked after her. But what happens when they meet again when Lumina is much older and the circumstances are bad? Can Lumina prove to Serah that she's not the delinquent she thinks she's become? And can Lumina make Serah see she's not just 'the kid she used to babysit' after so long? Real world AU. SerahxLumina, FLight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Funny how things happen

Babysitting AU: SerahxLumina

AN: It's a little different from the usual stuff I've seen written, so I figured I'd go for it and mix it up with an interesting ship.

"Alright, sweetie. You be good for Serah." My mother told me as she planted a sweet kiss on my forehead, her jacket placed over her shoulders while my father opened the front door.

"Yes mum.." I replied, watching them leave through the door and to their car while a pink-haired girl stood behind me, waving to them until finally closing the door. It was my babysitter, Serah Farron. She was a lot older than me; really mature, sweet and caring. We always had a fun time, but strangely...

"Alright, Lumina." Serah smiled, leaning to my level. "We're gonna have some fun!" Her bright, blue eyes looked into mine and I felt that same strange feeling inside my tummy that I always felt around her.

She took my hand and led me into the living room, where she put on something for me to watch while heading out into the kitchen.

"I brought us some snacks" Serah called from the other room, the sounds of plates and bowls being moved around in the background. "and some movies and games I'm sure you'll like."

"Really!?" I jumped up excitidly as she walked back in with a bowl of popcorn and other sweets. She sat beside me and pulled up a bag, emptying out the content to reveal some videogames and movies.

"So, what'll it be first?" She asked me, waiting patiently while I curiously thought, looking at the choice.

"Hmm..I want to play this one!" I pointed to a rather colourful-looking game.

"Ohh, good choice" She took the game and put it into the gaming device, plugged in two controllers and haded me the second player one. "In this game, we have to race against each other to win!" She giggled, selecting the options.

We played for hours and time flew by. It was always like that. Too many times the many hours Serah looked after me felt like minutes. That's why I was glad my parents were party animals and didn't spend many nights at home. But it made me wonder, did Serah enjoy it? Did she get happy knowing she was going to look after me or did she see it nothing more than a way to make money?

That was all so long ago though. I was only nine years old back then and she was seventeen. She became too busy with school and exams to be able to look after me anymore and my parents couldn't find a better sitter than her. It felt so dull without her after.

But like I said, it was a long time ago now. She's twentysix and I'm turning eighteen. I wonder if she'd even remember me?

"Ahhhh..." I sighed as I fixed my hair in the mirror in front of me.

"Only one more lesson, Lumina. Then we can hit the mall." My best friend, Vanille said. She was stood beside me, busy fixing her make-up. I pursed my lips as I watched her for a moment.

"Yeah, one more hour of hell" I rolled my eyes. "Besides, you only enjoy it because you get to see our 'hotty' of a teacher."

"Oh, come on" She cried. "You can't deny that is hot, ok? I heard he's single, too and only in his mid-twenties"

"Vanille, you are rocking the wrong boat" I sighed, shaking my head. I guess it was okay to like older guys, but really? Our teacher? Sure, he was popular with the girls, but to go as far as that girl did...besides, I don't roll that way.

"Oh, right." Vanille giggled. "You don't play for that team. If you were straight though, you'd definintely be interested."

"Yeah, sure" I rolled my eyes again. "But I'm not straight, so I don't care about boring lectures. And hey, neither do you" I reminded her "You just like to stare at him, all googly-eyed"

"Well" Vanille started, closing her bag after throwing her mascara back in there "We better get going so we can get there early and get the best seats." She winked as she linked her arm with mine, pulling me off in a hurry.

Class started as usual and just as always, the girls in my class were all weird around our teacher as he stood in front of the class to teach us all. They were all dreamy and staring like weirdos. Ugh, it was only me and the guys that were paying attention...well, I wasn't paying attention, but I wasn't being like a weird little fangirl.

As much as I love Vanille, I was glad that class finished and I was able to get away from her usual rants about how 'perfect' he was.

I threw my bag in the corner of my room and fell onto my bed with a sigh.

"Lumina!" My mother called, walking into my room as I sat up again. "Your father and I are heading out again tonight. You'll be okay on your own?"

I'm turning eighteen soon, mum. I think I can handle being home alone." I rolled my eyes "Besides, it's not like I'm not used to it" I had hoped my little comment had gone unheard, but my mother's eyes narrowed on me as if to tell me to watch my mouth.

"There's food in the oven." And with that, she left. Pfft, reheated food? The fuck does she think I am?

When they finally left, I put my boots back on and headed out. I made my way through the dark streets until I came to Vanille's place, where I just walked in as always.

"Vanille?" I called, but there was no reply. I had texted her before I came, so she knows...maybe she just didn't hear me?

I wondered around to find Vanille wasn't home, so I went up to her older sister's room, knocked and walked in.

"Hey, Fang, do you know where Vanille is? I text to let her know I was coming, but-" I paused when I saw Fang was busy sucking face with another girl. "O-Oh, jeez! Sorry, Fang" My face went bright pink, but I was able to hide it with a small smirk, casually stepping back a bit as she pulled away from the other girl's face to look at me.

"It's alright, Lumi" Fang chuckled, gesturing for me to enter. "Light and I were just about finished" She winked, the other, pink-haired girl sitting up a little and pulling the blanket up over her naked body. "This is Lightning, my girlfriend."

"Hi.." Lightning said quietly, her face turned slightly to hide a blush. Was she embarrassed?

"Hi" I waved. "No need to be embarrassed, Lightning." I winked, but only recieved a scowl in return. Well, she didn't like me.

"Chill, Claire." Fang smirked, her one arm around Lightning's shoulder. "Lumina's like us, she appreciates the female body" Lightning's features softened a bit by that, her gaze comging back to me.

"...Call me Light." She said before turning her head again.

"Anyway, Vanille said she was going out with some friends and to tell you she'd be back later" Fang told me before taking a puff on her cigarette and blowing out smoke. "But I wouldn't want to leave you all bored, so wanna come have some fun with me and Light?"

"Sure, I'm game" I nodded, eagerly agreeing. Fang was a woman who knew a good time, so I was willing to hang with her anytime she offered. Sure, she was a bit older, but who cares?

"Great! Just let us get decent and we'll head off." Fang got out of bed, butt naked without a care. I took that as my queue and left them two to get dressed and headed downstairs, waiting until they finally came down and we all headed out in Fang's car.

"You ever been to 'the spot'" Fang asked, turning back to me for a moment before turning her head back to the road.

"No...what's 'the spot' " I asked, looking at both the women in front of me a few times.

"Oh, Lumi-loo!" Fang laughed. "You'll find out then."

"You'll like it. It's a real cool place" Lightning turned to me in her seat. She had really bright, green eyes. They were quite pretty, but thinking of Fang's girlfriend like that was dangerous. The last guy to mess with one of Fang's girls was in hospital for a long time. Not that Fang would beat me up for it or anything, but still, I'd like to avoid being on her bad list.

Fang drove up a mountain road path before parking the car in a hidden car park. We all got out the car before they led me to a small building. Heading inside, I could finally hear loud music being played and several people inside. It was bigger inside that it was outside and seemed like some kind of club, but it wasn't like a normal club. There were weird-looking people here and smoke everywhere.

"Lumina!" Fang called me over. "What do you want to drink?" She was leaning over a bar with Lightning sat on a stool beside her. I jumped up to sit on the other stool to see a woman with short, dark hair on the other side of the bar.

"Uh...just a coke?" I replied. The woman behind the bar started laughing after that and I scrunched my nose in confustion to her gesutre.

"Coke? Fang, you didn't bring another kid, did you?" Just before Fang could speak, I ended up blurting out words.

"Oh, well doesn't that make you so much more of an adult." I smirked, letting my words drip with venom. "Besides, who are you to degrade me? Standing there, serving people behind a bar in nothing but a bakini...in a place I'm sure not a lot of people know exist." The woman went silent from my implications, her shocked face looking at Fang and then back at me. Lightning was also a little shocked, but Fang just simply gave me a pat on the back with a laugh.

"lebreau, this is Lumina. Lumina, this is an old friend of mine, Lebreau. We went to school together and we've had some fun in the past" Fang winked at her. "Anyway, this is her bar for the weird and wonderful."

"I see" I frowned.

"Well, remind me to never get on her bad side" Lebreau laughed. "You're alright, kid. So, what'll it be? Coke? Or something a little more interesting?" I looked at Fang for guidence, but all she did was shrug and turn to her girlfriend. I gulped and nodded my head. What could go wrong, right?

I wasn't sure what it was she gave me, but it made me feel all light and happy. My body felt tingly and I really did feel like I was floating. It was great...but before I knew it, Fang said we had to get me home.

We drove back into town where Fang dropped Lightning off first. I waited in the car, watching out as Fang gave Lightning a long kiss before the front door opened.

"Claire, what time do you call this?" My eyes widened suddenly at that voice. "I can't believe you didn't call me to let me know you'd be out so late...I was worried." I looked carefully to see a second head of pink hair. Was it really her?

"Sorry, sis.." Lightning mumbled

"It was my fault, Serah. I dragged her along to show our little friend back there a good time." Fang chuckled. Again, my eyes widened. It was Serah!

"Little friend? You didn't take another college student to that shack, did you?" Serah sighed. "It's not the place to hang. Drugs, alcohol, strippers and sluts..." She shook her head. "I don't like that you go there, Lightning."

"Chill out, Serah. It's just a bit of fun and I take care of your sister and anyone else I drag along." Fang tried to reassure.

"Is that so? Then you won't mind showing me the state of this poor kid." Serah folded her arms and frowned, stubborn to the bone before she began walking towards the car I was in. I sank back in my seat, my heart pounding in my chest. What would she think or say if she saw me? Would she even remember who I was? Would she look at me with that sharp, cold stare? I had never seen such a cold look on her face before...no, no, no...

The door opened and Serah's hand reached for my arm, pulling me out into the cold, night air, my legs wobbling slightly from the nervousness. When she finally saw my face, her eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"lumina?" Oh, god...I was happy she remembered me, but in these circumstances? The worst. "What on earth are you doing hanging around with Fang? Do your parents know about this!?"

"Alright, alright!" Fang ran over with Light. "Don't yell at the kid. It was my fault. She came over to see Vanille and because she was out, I pulled her along. I didn't even give her a choice" She lied. Serah looked back at me carefully before turning back to Fang.

"You need to stop dragging people down with you, Fang. First my sister, now your little sister's friends? What's wrong with you?" She spat. "I'm sick of this, Claire! And I'm so disappointed in you, Lumina!"

"You're not going to tell my parents, are you?" I found myself blurting it out as Serah turned to head back inside. She stared at me coldly, not answering my question before heading inside her house. Lightning sighed heavily before shooting me a cold glare.

"Fang covered for you and all you care about is your parents finding out? Tch..." With that, she ran inside, probably heading into a heated fight with her sister to defend Fang.

"It's alright, Kiddo." Fang placed a hand on my shoulder. "The Farron sisters are known to be very scary when angry, but they come around.."

"I hope so..."

"Well, lets get you home before your parents get back and notice you're gone. I'll tell Vanille you went home because you were bored of waiting. I doubt you need her giving you an earful too, right?" She laughed to try and lighten the mood, but it didn't work at all.

I got home and went straight to my room, falling into my bed and going straight to sleep. Luckily my parents tend to stay out until stupid O'clock, so I was safe for another two hours. Even so, that didn't stop Serah from telling them...I had to speak to her, to set things straight. Lightning hates me now too, but I can understand that. Her girlfriend took the heat for me and now Fang's being blamed, meaning things are going to be tough for Lightning even more now and it's my fault.

What was I going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Forgiveness

I groaned into my pillows as the morning light awoke me from my peaceful sleep. I felt disgusting, like I had been hit by a bus and then thrown through a load of bushes backwards.

"Ugh.." I pulled myself up slowly, checking the time. It was noon, which meant I slept in pretty late, but it's not like it mattered for the weekened. Still, sleeping this late wasn't like me...then again, I didn't get any sleep until pretty late last night. My mind was too filled with thought. But I decided that today I'd go over to Serah's and sort things out. I had to.

I got out of bed and headed into the bathroom and took a quick shower, already feeling more refreshed. I through on some clothes, did my hair and made my way for the front door. I had noticed it was abnormally quiet and my parents weren't even up yet, but I took that as my green light to go and a clear sign they didn't know yet.

"Alright, please...let this work out." I breathe as I began to run down the street to Serah's place. I could only hope she'd accept to talk to me, let alone come around.

The closer I got, the more my heart began to pound. I could feel my heart in my throat, for that matter. When I finally came to her house, I froze, unable to move at all. I brought my hand up and pressed the doorbell, dropping my hand to my side and waiting. Come on now, Lumina...be cool.

But when the front door opened, it wasn't Serah who answered. No, it was her older, probably more pissed at me sister, Lightning.

"What do you want?" She scowled. "You're not welcome here."

"I just wanted to speak to your sister." I replied, frowning a little. I get she was pissed at me, but that was a little harsh.

"What, so you can talk her round to not telling your parents? Tch, I hope your parents punish you good." Just before she was about to slam the door in my face, I stopped her.

"That's not it!" I angrily forced the door open again.

"Then what is it?" Lightning snapped back, just as annoyed as me.

"I want to put it straight! I don't want Serah to blame Fang and I'm sorry it worked out that way! But in the moment, that's all I could think of. So just let me talk to Serah...please!"

"Tch..in the moment? That's no an excuse. Do you really think that'll let you slide through life? You really are just a kid" Lightning frowned. "Besides, Serah's not here. She left on a date with some bulky idiot. And she has a go at me for being with someone reckless.."

"Oh...do you know where she is?" That really was like a knife through my chest. But..why? Why did knowing she was on a date with not just someone else, but a guy sting so much? Sure, that meant she wasn't into girls, right? But what did it matter? It's not like I...

"How should I know? Tch, get out of here, kid. I'm sick of seeing you." And with that, Lightning successfully slammed the door in my face. I turned around slowly and began to leave. To where, I didn't know. I was just in a panic to find Serah and sort things out. I had to before it was too late.

I wondered the town for about an hour, but I couldn't find her at all. I was just about ready to give up and face facts that my parents were going to find out and punish me, Lightning would continue to hate me and Serah will continue to think bad of me. Still, why did I even care so much? I was Lumina, not some goody-goody girl. I was known for breaking the rules at school and people didn't mess with me. Why did I sudddenly care about what Serah thought?

"Lumina?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a familier voice. I looked to see Vanille with a few shopping bags in her hands and another girl stood beside her. The girl had long, blue hair and her eyes stared intently. She looked like she was a few years younger than us, actually. "What are you doing all by yourself?"

"Oh, hi, Vanille" I smiled, keeping my problems at the back of my head for now. "I was just passing time."

"Yeah...hey, sorry about last night. Fang told me you went home after, but I hope everything is okay. I tried calling you a few times, but you didn't answer" Huh? She did? I hadn't even noticed. I hadn't even checked my phone at all yet.

"Oh, it's okay. I just watched some movies at home, no big deal." I turned my attention back to the blue-haired girl "So who's this?"

"Oh, this is Yeul." Vanille replied, her smile brighter "She's just moved here with her uncle who's got a place as one of the science teachers at our school. She'll be joining our class starting next week. Yeul, this is my friend, Lumina. You know, the one I told you about?"

"Hi.." That's all she said. I guess she was the quiet type, but I'd be sure to change that.

"Nice to meet'cha" I winked. "Just don't have an eye for . Vanille will probably fight you for him." I laughed, only half joking.

"Oh, she won't" Vanille smiled at me suggestingly "Yeul doesn't roll that way, as you say. She's just like you and Fang."

"Ehh? No way!" I blinked, completely shocked. I know I was always told to never judge a book by it's cover, but seriously?

"Is it that hard to believe that I like girls?" She spoke up, staring at me with her cold eyes. "I can prove it, if you'd like" I swallowed hard, not sure how to respond to that. Instead, I nodded my head slowly and smirked.

"Well, if you're offering." I joked, but before anything else could happen, Vanille cut in.

"So, should we head back to my place?" She clapped her hands. I let out a sigh, realising it was no use looking for Serah, so I agreed and headed back with the two.

Of course, Fang was there, moping about because her girlfriend was too pissed off to see her right now. Fang new better than to hang around Lightning at those moments unless she wanted to be knocked on her ass. She didn't exactly want to be there when Serah got back either, otherwise she'd have the wrath of a second Farron to deal with.

The three of us sat in Vanille's room and at some point, I left to get a refill of my drink and headed to the kitchen where Fang was smoking by the window.

"Fang..."

"Kiddo" She nodded. "Your parents find out yet? I wouldn't worry about it too much"

"No, I don't think they know yet." I replied with a sigh "But I did go over to patch things over and felt the wrath of your girlfriend"

"Oh?" Fang glanced at me. "Yeah, she can be pretty fiesty, huh? Just how I like 'em" Fang winked, her voice in a light and joking. But I could hear the hidden tone of worry in her voice.

"Fang, I'm really sorry for what's happened..It's my fault and I promise I'll make things right." Fang didn't reply and simply put her cigurette out before walking over to me, patting my head.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo." Was all she said before she grabbed her jacket, throwing it on and heading out. Probably to see Lebreau, no doubt.

Just as I turned to head back up to Vanille's room, I saw Yeul standing in the hallway. Was she stood there the whole time?

"Uh...hey, Yeul.." I broke the awkward silence, taking a sip of my drink. "Was you stood there the whole time?" She gave a small nod before speaking up.

"Yes, but I won't say anything to Vanille." I felt a wave of relief fall over me at that. Phew. "But I wouldn't mind you explaining to me sometime what it is that you need to set straight." She didn't even give me a chance to reply before she headed back up to Vanille's room, me following behind.

The evening went on slowly with nothing but thoughts troubling my mind. I had things I needed to fix, people I needed to see. But there was so much getting in the way, so many feelings clouding my mind. Why? I don't understand this.

I was finally able to make my way home, but of course, I didn't go there. I wonered the streets some more, making my way to Serah's place again. Surely she had arrived now, right? Nows my chance to clear things up. Hopefully she was too busy on this date to talk to my parents too. Ugh, what was I thinking? I had to set things straight for Fang and Light, too.

I came to the front door, the porch light flicking on in my pressence. I raised my hand, letting it knock a few times. I waited and waited for what like felt forever until it finally opened.

"Uhh, hello?" A tall, blond man with no shirt on answered the door. He was wearing black jeans and his body was pretty ripped. But I didn't roll that way, so it didn't earn him a second glance. However, the man seemed interested in me. His eyes glanced to my hair colour, as if recognising it. "Hey, Serah, I didn't know you had a little sister." WHAT!?

"Huh? I don't have a-" Serah came over, her words halting when she saw me. "Lumina? What are you doing here?"

"I, uh.." I mumbled, glancing to the side as I collected my thoughts. "I'd like to speak to you please...about last night." My eyes met hers again and for a moment, I could feel a spark inside me.

"Could you give us a minute?" Serah smiled sweetly to the man stood beside her.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded, giving her a kiss on the cheek before going back to whatever he was doing before. Serah moved to the center of the door frame, her arms folded across her chest as she stared me down.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I just...wanted to apologise." I began. "It wasn't the best way to meet again, huh?" I tried to force out a laugh to lighten to heavy atmostphere, but Serah's cold stare didn't faulter. Why did I feel like breaking under her stare? "Anyway, it wasn't Fang's fault. It was entirely mine. I could have turned her down and-"

"Don't." Serah cut me off. "If you've just come here to defend her, then you're wasting your time. In fact, I'm even more disappointed in you for that." Damn it...

"Serah.." I looked at her as she began to step aside and shut the door. "WAIT!" I called, pressing my hand on the door to stop her. "Please just...hear me out!" I could feel tears welling up for reasons I didn't know. Serah must've been shocked by this because she opened the door again, her cold stare turned into concern for a moment.

"Lumina, I'm busy with company"

"Then give me five mintutes!" I bargained. Serah let out a sigh and nodded.

"Five minutes"

"Last night, it was bad of me. I know that, I do. But it was my own choice to go and I only went because my friend, Fang's younger sister, wasn't home. Fang dragged me along with her, but she took care of me. The barmaid kept filling me up with drinks and I didn't turn them down. I had never drank before either, so I didn't know what to expect. I felt a buzz and I enjoyed it. It numbed everything and I was happy, so I kept going." I paused, realising I had said something strange, something that could raise question. I held my breath, hoping Serah didn't question it and it was all enough.

"Lumina.." She began, making me look up at her again. "I'm not going to not blame Fang. It's not just last night, but she's a bad influence, regardless. She's dragging my sister down with her and I just can't like her. If she drags you down with her, I won't forgive you" Her blunt words hit me.

"I...I know that."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss." Serah sighed. "It's nice seeing you again after all these years, Lumina. If it wasn't for last night, I'd say you've grown into a good person. And by the way, I haven't told your parents..yet"

"Yet?"

"If you prove to me you're better than that, I'll keep it to myself. But if I catch you again doing something you're not meant to, they'll know." She informed me before smiling a little. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks, Serah. See you around." I nodded, letting Serah to her evening with that man. In the heat of the moment, I hadn't had time to think of the fact he had opened the door. But now, walking home alone, I had time to think about it. In fact, it was all I could think of. He was half naked and the way they acted together...and it's pretty late. He must be the guy Lightning said she was on a date with...but does that mean he's staying the night? And if so, what if they-

Stop it.

Why was I thinking like this? Was I that jealous? Why was I even jealous? This was stupid. Serah had looked the other way to what I did. She was giving me the chance to redeem myself and I was getting jealous over some guy?

"Lumina?" Huh? I was taken out of my thoughts by a familier voice. I turned to the source, seeing Yeul standing there, her body being eaten up by the dim light. Apon being snapped back to reality, I felt tears brewing in my eyes and quickly blinked them away as Yeul came closer. "I thought you left ages ago...why are you still out?"

"Oh, I had some things I needed to take care of." I waved off her concern with a grin

"That girl, are you related to her?" Yeul's question threw me off.

"What?" Did she mean Serah? Why did everyone think we were related, too? Jeez..

"That girl who you were just speaking to, are you related? You have the same strange hair colour."

"No, we're not related." I furrowed my brows. "Anyway, I better get going." I began walking, but Yeul followed.

"Then she must be a good friend since you care for her very much." Again, her words threw me off. What was up with this girl.

"You could say that.."

"A girlfriend? But she was with that strange man, so that can't be it...a straight friend whome you have feelings for?" I stopped in my tracks, the wind blowing my hair slowly.

"Why were you watching?" I asked quietly. It was silent for a moment until I felt Yeul's pressence move right behind me.

"Lumina, why aren't you answering?" Her voice seemed almost devious, like she knew she was hitting a nerve. Wasn't that usually my thing? This girl...what was she up to? "It'll be our little secret, Lumina. It's okay. " I felt her snake her arms around my waist.

"Yeul, what are you doing?" I struggled a little, but her vice-like grip refused to let me go. Instead, she just smiled happily at me.

"Lumina, lets go back to your place and you can tell me all about it!" She chirpped. What, was she stupid?

"Yeul, you need to get home! And so do I! My parents will be waiting and they don't like guests at this hour" I tried to reason, finally getting her grip off me and stepping away.

"Another time then." She smiled innocently, turning around and walking back off into the shadows. I watched her leave for a while just to make sure she really was going before I headed back myself. But really, that girl was strange...there was something very off about her.


End file.
